


Patch me up

by ievaxol



Category: The Musketeers, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ievaxol/pseuds/ievaxol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a teeny tiny drabble for my idiot sons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patch me up

“It’s fine,” D’Artagnan says and Aramis is prepared to beat the boy senseless, unable to think straight, unable to focus on anything besides the caked up blood in D’Artagnan’s hair - dear God, the bruises on his chest, the scrapes on his arms and hands.

“It’s not fine,” Aramis hisses in response and hates the world a little bit for the way D’Artagnan winces in a way he has never done before, not even when Athos goes off on one of his rare rants. “You’re not fine, D’artagnan.”

The Gascon, bless his stubborn soul, glares at Aramis. “I’ve had worse.” While that is true - they all had been through worse and gotten out fine - Aramis’ heart is still stuck in his chest and he keeps trying to swallow down his nausea and anxiety. Horrific flashes of D’Artagnan on the ground keep on interrupting his train of thought, blending in with what happened in Savoy, an axe in Porthos back, the wails of Agnes - 

“You - you nearly died, D’Artagnan.”

“That wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Just stop -” Aramis pulls a hand through his hair and exhales shakily, placing the other palm flat on D’Artagnan’s chest. “I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

Something in D’Artagnan’s gaze softens and he looks down, almost sheepish. 

“Then patch me up, would you?” Aramis fights off the small smile curving his lip as D’Artagnan looks back up at him. He still has his palm on D’Artagnan’s chest where the stubborn idiot’s heart still beats steady and strong.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I love them


End file.
